


two faces of the same coin

by Allegory



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Art, F/F, Picture, gays being gay, if ur my korra im waitin for ur text, korvira, luv them, not really - Freeform, screenshot redraw, this helps me deal with dying uncles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allegory/pseuds/Allegory
Summary: Korvira Fanart





	two faces of the same coin

[youtube speeddraw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XXpFTJx66gE)

[art tumblr](http://enzelx.tumblr.com)


End file.
